The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the PPG Director, as well as the individual project leaders, with the necessary administrative, secretarial and statistical support to efficiently accomplish the scientific goals of this program. Specific functions will include programmatic planning and scheduling, administrative budget management and purchasing, statistical consult andmanuscript preparation assistance.